Fallen Angel
by RavenHeart101
Summary: This is a ChrisCentered story and is AU. '“I love you little bro,” And next thing he knew the house was being engulfed in water and his family dead. 'Wyatt had called Chris, Little bro. This had to mean… no it could not' Please review. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

_**Fallen Angel**_

_**By: RavenHeart101**_

_**Disclaimer- Charmed does not belong to me. **_

_**A: N- This takes place in an unchanged future. Pretty much a Chris- centered story. **_

_**Can you please review?**_

**_Warning- This story is an AU. Hope you don't mind!_**

_**Chapter One**_

_Twelve-year-old Christopher Perry Halliwell sat pleasantly on the living room couch watching TV. The new 3D Sponge Bob to be precise. It was pretty pathetic really. The starfish, Patty he thought his name was, did not even look like a star. Or a fish. The Crab was a circle/ cylinder. This show was pretty messed up. _

_The front door leading into the manor opened and a boy of fifteen with curly blonde hair and blue eyes entered the room. His name was Wyatt Halliwell and he was on a mission. Not necessarily a good one either. "_Yo! Lil' bro_! What up?" Chris gave his_ "Ol' bro"_ a strange calculating look. Soon he discovered that Wyatt had to be up to something. However, why in _hell_ was he speaking in that _annoying_ voice? _

"_Nothin'," Chris was catching on Wyatt could tell. But Chris had said this awkwardly and had/ was giving him a strange look that said_ what- the-hell-is- wrong – with- you_? However, he gave him an even edgier look as Wyatt plopped down next to him on the couch. He was uncomfortable. Haha he would just have to deal with it. Now Piper walked in followed by a little boy and girl, Tyler and Roxanne Halliwell._

"_Hello boys," Piper smiled at them thinking they were doing some brotherly bonding. Wyatt saw his chance as his mother left the room. _

"_Chris come here," _

"_What?" Chris stood up after his older brother, only to be knocked back down. Wyatt pressed his fingers to Chris' eyes gently, _

"_Sleep," And Chris fell backward onto the couch immediately falling into a deep sleep. Wyatt disappeared for a while, finally entering back into the room, having put Tyler and Roxanne to bed along with their mother. Wyatt bent down next to his brother's side and moved him so that he looked more comfortable. He bent down and gave Chris a kiss on the forehead. "I love you little bro," And next thing he knew the house was being engulfed in water and his family dead. Well, at least that what he thought…_

_Exactly a minuet later, the kitchen was filled with blue-white lights. The white lights dissolved into two people, Leo and Victor. The inspected the damage of the house the loved so much. Walls were collapsed, the house had caved in, and the windows had exploded out. The house smelled of wet dog and death. "Leo, go look for Piper, Tyler and Roxanne," Leo nodded sending his dirty blonde hair flying around his face. His blue eyes were filled with concern and anger for his wife and children/ niece. _

"_What a-about th-the ki-kids," Leo stammered out looking at Victor, _

"_I'll look for them, you just find Piper, Tyler and Roxanne, ok?" Leo nodded and left the room in a faze of blue-white lights. A few seconds later Victor heard a shout of,_

"_PIPER!" Victor took off into a run. His daughter, _anything but_ another one of his daughters! _

"_Orb her outside Leo! I'm coming!" Halfway there he entered the living room. Victor paused, what was that noise? He shrugged believing it was only his imagination and stopped. There it was again. It sounded somewhat like a… a GROAN! _

"Oh Lord_!" Victor dropped down onto his knees and started pulling pieces of wood off of the ground. He saw a hand, small, like a twelve year olds. He freaked,_

"_CHRIS! CHRIS CAN YOU HEAR ME!!?" he heard a soft groan, "Oh God. Oh God. _Oh God_! CHRIS!" In about fifteen minuets, his second grandchild was reveled. Chris coughing and groaning. He held onto his ribs. Chris' head was gushing blood right above his left eye. His neck was bleeding too; he must have had a broken arm and a few broken ribs. His emerald green eyes were shut tightly and his face was contorted in pain. Chris rolled onto his side tears were streaming down his dirty, dust-covered face. He had been on the couch, probably fast asleep. But, Victor thought as he grasped Chris' shoulder trying to get him to turn around, were was Wyatt? The thought left as quickly as it had come, and his mind and conscience was all for is second grandchild. Victor grabbed Chris into his arms and orbed out of the house and into the front yard of the manor to be confronted by Darryl and a squad of police and paramedics. They took Chris out of Victor's arms and the last thing he heard out of Chris was a weak mumbling of, _

"_Grandpa," That weak mumble snapped him into action. Victor hopped into the back of the ambulance, being carried to the hospital, soothing his grandson, praying that his family would be okay. _

Phoebe jerked back from the notebook at once. If she never got anything off him before, why did she now? She looked down at the sleeping figure on the couch and sighed. His chestnut brown hair was messed up and sprawled everywhere on his head. Chris looked so peaceful. Then she thought back to the premonition. Wyatt had called Chris, _Little bro_. This had to mean… no it could not! But yeah, it was. Phoebe wondered why she had never seen it before. Of course! He was Piper's son!

* * *

**A: N- Hey!! Hope you all liked it! If you did/ didn't could you please review? Just one condition, NO flames! I know it's kinda short. Don't kill me 'cuz of it! Lol anyway, thanks for reading. And reviewing... if anyone will/ did!**

**Love,**

**RavenHeart101**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two of Fallen Angel**_

_**By: RavenHeart101**_

_**Disclaimer- No. Not mine. Never will. **_

_**A: N- Hehe! Sorry I lied! This is more of a Chris and Wyatt brotherly fic! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!!! **_

_**Yeah. I saw only around, what, 20 episodes of Charmed, so if I get anything wrong **_**don't **_**bite my head off!**_

**Chapter two- **

Chris woke up with a jerk and Phoebe jumped back to hide in the shadows. But she wasn't fast enough. With a flick of his hand she froze. Once he figured out who it was, though, she instantly unfroze. "What are you doing here?" Chris asked agitated. Phoebe soon recovered from her initial shock,

"What are _you_ doing here? Piper kicked you out," Chris' eyes widened, obviously he had forgotten about what Piper had said, how she had said that she never wanted to see him again,

"I-I- well- you see- I- well- I- ummm,"

"You're speechless!" Phoebe said dramatically,

"Not quite," Piper said descending the stairs and walking into the living room. Chris orbed away in a blink of an eye. "Who are you talking to?"

"Chris," Phoebe said outraged that he had left so fast. Piper's eyes widened, what was_ he_ doing _here?_!

"CHRIS! What was _HE _doing _HERE_!? I thought I said that I _never_ wanted to see him in _here ever AGAIN_!" Yelled Piper angry that her younger sister had betrayed her rule. However, all Phoebe heard was the, "CHRIS! What was _HE _doing _HERE_?! I thought I said that I _never_-" because of a crash that echoed though out the whole house. Piper and Phoebe yelped. _CRASH!_ There it was again! It sounded like energy balls crashing into the wall. And, that's ecstatically what it was.

Paige orbed down from her bedroom a questioning look on her face, "What_ is_ that?" Phoebe and Piper shrugged. On that note, an energy ball hit the wall in between Piper and Paige narrowly missing them in the process. The three girls looked at each other, nodded and ran into that hallway that separated the living room from the kitchen and the upstairs rooms. Shock and horror filled the three girl's faces as they watched the battle going on above them. Christopher Perry was facing off with one of the most powerful demons in the whole world… in the future world! The demon let loose another energy ball and Phoebe yelped. Chris turned around to investigate the noise. However, it only that slight movement to have the energy ball hit it's target… square in the chest. Chris went sky rocketing backwards and he hit the corner of the room, bouncing down and landing on his arm. The Charmed Ones winced as they heard a painful crack and it fell limb under the pressure/ weight of his body and the ground. The demon laughed cruelly and spoke the words, "I'll tell '_Lord'_ Wyatt that he'll never see his _precious_ baby brother _anymore_," Than he stepped the portal that had been there all along and disappeared with a flash (as did the portal).

Phoebe was by her nephew's side in a flash (no pun intended). Chris opened his eyes warily, "I'm sorry," he chocked out, "I'm sorry I failed," Phoebe looked at him tears forming in chocolate brown eyes,

"No. No. No, hunny. You didn't fail! You helped a lot! And you're going to keep on helping!"

Chris looked at her, he loved her, and he always had. His Aunt Phoebe was his best friend, as was Wyatt, even after she had died! "Yes, I did! If I had-" Chris was cut off by his mother's, Piper's, scream. Thinking it was the demon again, she flicked her wrist in a movement that was supposed to freeze the demon. Supposed being the key word here. The thing is this particular _'demon'_ was not ecstatically a demon. Therefore, he deflected the _'spell'_ with a flick of his hand.

This _'demon'_ did not even look like a demon. He had blonde hair down to his chin, blue eyes and a muscular body. When Paige looked closer, she realized that he looked a lot like Leo. She was the first to make the connection, "Wyatt?" The _'demon'_ looked at his youngest Aunt,

"Yes," he answered tearing his eyes away from her and searching the room for something or someone. His eyes landed on Chris, "Chris!" he scrambled over to his younger brother and Phoebe moved out of the way.

"Wy!" Chris yelled in his strained voice,

"Shush," Wyatt immediately shut up his baby brother. He looked over at his aunts and mother, "Call Leo, I'll orb him upstairs to mom's room." The girls nodded and Wyatt disappeared in a faze of black lights. Piper squealed, he was a Dark lighter! _Ohhhh_ He was _sooo_ grounded.

"LEO! LEO! _LEO_ GET YOUR ELDER ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Yelled Phoebe and Paige while Piper just stood starring at the place Chris and Wyatt had just been. Leo orbed in not a second later,

"What?" He questioned looking around at all their faces, "Is Wyatt ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Leo," Said Wyatt descending the stairs quietly as not to disturb Chris, "It's your other son you should be worried about,"

Leo stood open mouthed, "Wyatt! You've grown!"

"Absolutely_, Dad_. Now get up there and heal Chris."

"What's wrong with you, Wyatt? Chris isn't my son." Said Piper,

"You mean he hasn't told you guys yet?"

"Told us what?" Asked Piper,

"Oh I can't believe this,"

"Can't believe what?" questioned Paige,

"_Ohhhh_ he is _sooo_ dead!" Wyatt jumped up and ran up the stairs, into Piper's bedroom. The four occupants of the room glanced at each other making to follow their son/ nephew up the stairs. Wyatt slammed open the door causing Chris to jump.

"Why didn't you tell them!?" He asked his baby brother outraged,

"Tell them what?" Chris asked sleepily,

"Yeah, tell us what?" Asked Piper coming into the room standing next to Wyatt,

Wyatt groaned, '_why did they have to come in here.'_ "Who you are Chris, why didn't you tell mom and dad who you are?"

"No way!" Said Paige entering the room with Phoebe by her side who was nodding.

"Yes way," said Wyatt. He sighed, "Leo please just heal him," Leo stood still not truly convinced, "for me," Leo gave in. He would never deny Wyatt anything, never could. He wanted the best future for his son.

A few minuets later, they were all down stairs, Paige, Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Wyatt, Chris and baby Wyatt.

"Soooooo," came Paige's voice breaking the uncomfortable silence. Chris leaned his head onto Wyatt's chest, he was so tired. His older brother moved to make himself and his brother more comfortable.

"Your hair's shorter," muttered Chris opening his eyes looking up at his older brother.

"Looks like your plan is working," Wyatt smiled down at him, caressing his chestnut hair. Chris chuckled closing his eyes once more. Phoebe watched the exchange with an adoring look in her eyes.

"Ok," said Piper looking at Wyatt, "What didn't our neurotic white lighter tell us,"

Wyatt looked up at his mother, "Hmm?"

"What didn't Chris tell us?" asked Phoebe feeling Piper's agitation with her empath power.

"That he's Leo and Piper's son. Their second son," Wyatt looked back down at his sleeping baby brother and a small content smile formed on his face. Even if he was evil, he would sacrifice anything for Chris.

And to tell you one thing, this was the only time that Chris had felt safe in a long while. However, they were oblivious to all that was about to happen, all that was happening in the world around them. They just could not help but wonder how soon it would pass.

Sooner than they could have ever thought….

_**A: N- Did you hate it? Love it? Please review! You can tell me what I did wrong, just don't be rude about it, and if you have any questions, please, just ask and I'll try my hardest to answer them. **_

_**Thanks for reading! **_


	3. Family Issues

**Fallen Angel **

**Chap.3- Family issues**

**Disclaimer- No. No. No! I do NOT Own Charmed… 'Cuz if I did the show would still be running.**

**A: N- This chapter is supposed to be a little funny. Please review and you will get a cookie of your choice. This story has slash… and no, it's not Wyatt and Chris. It's not overly done either, just a few hints and maybe a kiss here and there nothing big. **

**Author- RavenHeart101**

**Chapter 3- Family issues**

Chris blinked up at the yellow blob in front of him. Who the hell- oh yeah it was Wyatt. No trouble there. It was just Wyatt, leaning over him. He let out a sigh of relief. Only to be hit with reality the moment he shut his eyes once more. Wait WYATT! He shot up in bed, slamming his head into Wyatt's. "Ouch! Geez bro' no need to turn into a cyco- head butter- dude," He looked down at his younger brother, he looked scared as hell, "you ok?" Wyatt was genuinely scared, what had spooked his brother out so much?

"Ohh, yes. I'm frickin' fine! Just peachy! I'm so _God Damn_ happy that my big brother is here," Chris answered sarcastically glaring up at Wyatt, "Why are you here anyway?" his expression turned into utter confusion.

Wyatt looked at him, had he forgotten the whole moment the night before? "Um, do you remember last night at all?"

"Mmmhmm," Chris looked at him a little freaked, "about that demon you sent, he was really getting on my nerve- you didn't send him did you?"

"Nope… well, I never wanted you mauled, never will,"

"Who healed me?"

"Dad,"

"Damn,"

"Why, damn?"

"Why not damn?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Why not?"

"Ummmmmmmm, DAMN! You beat me this time around!" Wyatt fake pouted, letting a smirk crawl onto his face,

"Haha!" Chris mocked childishly,

"You know, just because you're injured doesn't mean anything. I can still beat your ass,"

"You could, but you wouldn't,"

"Says who?"

"Why do you want to know who says that?" Wyatt narrowed his eyes in confusion,

"Why are you always so confusing?"

"Why have you no-" Paige entered the room looking through fully irritated,

"Why don't you both shut up?" Chris and Wyatt looked up at her innocently,

"Why are you asking?" Asked Wyatt, knowing it would get on his aunt's nerves,

"You know what! I'm done! Your both gunna have to deal with an annoyed mommy! And I won't help!"

"Awww, but Aunty Paige," Chris wined doing his best impression of a five year old,

"No! Don't you dare do that Christopher! I'll have your head! Yours too Wyatt!" She orbed out of the room leaving the two brothers to collapse onto the bed in a laughing fit. The little game they have played since they were five years old, who can come up with the most questions, without getting confused or running out of questions.

Suddenly Chris stopped laughing and he turned serious, "What are you doing here, anyway Wyatt?"

Wyatt sighed and looked over at the brunet, "Well, you're the only one I care about, Chris; no one can stop tha-"

"Well, if you CARE _so_ much about me then why did you have to go and _KILL_ Bianca? Huh? Why?" Chris was pissed and Wyatt could tell,

"She was in the way, Chris,"

"In the way of _what_?"

"Of _us_, she was in the was of _us_ taking over the world,"

Chris scowled, "I thought I already told you I want nothing to do with _you _taking over the world! It's disgracing _everything_ Mom and the Aunts fought for!"

"How is it disgracing everything they fought for?! _What did they_ fight for!"  
"We grew up in here! We grew up here and you turned it into a MUSAM! It's pathetic! You're pathetic! How can you say that they fought for nothing? That they were only wasting their time. WE grew up here! We have mem-"

"Oh COME ON Chris! The only one in this family that ever loved you was Aunt Phoebe, Ru, Aunt Prue and me, and then you betrayed _me_ and went off to The RESISTSANCE with RICK and Prudence and left _ME_ alone!"

"Oh well, you poor little baby! Of course, I did that! It was the right thing to do! I couldn't just stand and watch as you lost all of your heart to darkness, I had to fight! I had to stop you! You were killing EVERYONE! Like you didn't even care! And I couldn't take it anymore! You were being ruthless. You had no punishment! For god sake, you were only NINETEEN! Nineteen and you threw your whole life away! I didn't leave you, sure, I fought you. But, do you know how much self-control I had to have in order to stop myself from giving in and throwing my arms around you like I was ten years old again! I miss the old you! I want my big brother back. Not the supreme over lord of the century! I want my older brother who would heal me, and always tell me everything was ok. Not hurt me and hope that I would forgive you, cause face it Wyatt, _you are_ _no _Halliwell if you go around hurting and killing your family and innocents!"

_(A: N- I bet that's the longest speech I have ever written…. Or that you have ever read… jeez that gave my hand cramps. And that's only 927 words!)_

To say Wyatt was surprised was an understatement, he wasn't just surprised but he was angry and hurt. Why was Chris saying these things? "I still am your older brother Chris,"

"No you're not! You have changed, and I don't want Mom, Dad or the Aunts! I want you! I need you! There's only so much Ru, Melinda and Rick can do. I need you, I need my brother who was always there for me _not,_ the supreme evil dude. I need Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. I need my older brother _not_ my worst enemy." With that said Chris orbed out of the room, were he went Wyatt was unsure of. In addition, he did not have anytime to sense him seeing to how he knew his mother, father and aunts were waiting outside the room, listening to every word they said. However, he didn't want to go out there. Wyatt didn't want to explain his watery eyes, and his brother's words. He didn't want to admit that Chris was right; he didn't want to go out there and say he was sorry, that he did murder innocents and Leo; he wouldn't admit it to anyone but Chris. However, he needed their help to find him… he had to either get Rick, Prue, and Melinda here and summon Aunt Prue and Phoebe or he had to tread on unfamiliar ground. He didn't know how to deal with Chris' disappointment in him, so he got up, and walked over to the door. He opened it and was greated with teary eyes, hurt and confused expressions and a hug, which he pulled out of roughly. He didn't need a hug.

Wyatt walked away from them all and pulled out his cell phone. Hopefully this would work. He pressed the speed dial for Melinda and let out a sigh of relief as he heard her familiar voice,

"_What do you want?" _

**So did you like it? How 'bout the semi long paragraphs? Well, I don't have a beta so if some things are wrong please don't kill me. Please review and order your online cookie… It will arrive around one second after you review… hope you like 'em! And I hope you like the story too! Next chapter will come soon! **


End file.
